


Dizzy

by mezzosaka



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, it's only vaguely kaosou, kaoru hakaze has an identity crisis, super silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 08:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13632288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mezzosaka/pseuds/mezzosaka
Summary: The coolness of the knife sent dizzies to Kaoru’s head, and all he could do was laugh and say, “Hey, this is kinda hot.”





	Dizzy

**Author's Note:**

> i hope this silly little thing makes you smile!! it's been a while since i've written for my boys (excluding my [zine](enstarsrarepairzine.tumblr.com) piece), so i'm happy to finally scribble out something nice and light

Kaoru only adjusted his hair six times before making the approach.

He didn’t think Souma was particularly attractive or anything—at least, not any more attractive than any other guy around the school, and there were some  _ very  _ attractive young men attending Yumenosaki, but that was it: Souma was attractive, but not more attractive than someone like Rei. Not insinuating that Kaoru was into guys, though. Because he wasn’t into guys. Not all guys anyway. Kaoru was extremely selective about his men, but he was also very private about it. For the most part.

Nonetheless, Kaoru felt the need to spruce himself up a bit before approaching Souma. He had just finished his own live after all, so his hair was a little bit messy. He considered putting it back in a ponytail, but he didn’t know if Souma thought it would be a good look on him. Not like he cared about what Souma, of all people, found attractive.

Kaoru took a deep breath before walking over and tapping Souma’s shoulder. The younger boy whipped around, producing a knife out of seemingly nowhere, and Kaoru instinctively held his hands up.

“Woah, woah, calm down, Soumakyun.” At the use of his nickname, Souma held the knife a bit higher. “Sorry.”

“State your purpose,” Souma said flatly.

“My—” Kaoru sputtered, “My purpose?!”

Souma only glared at him.

“I wanted to wish you good luck.”

Before Kaoru knew it, he was whirled around. Souma switched their places and backed Kaoru up against the wall, holding the knife against Kaoru’s throat. Souma’s face was… rather close to Kaoru’s, and it allowed Kaoru to get a good look of him. His eyes were sharp, and his lips looked soft (not like that should matter to Kaoru.) His breath came in soft puffs that Kaoru could just barely feel against his neck. He looked a little bit like a kitten, now that Kaoru thought about it.

The coolness of the knife sent dizzies to Kaoru’s head, and all he could do was laugh and say, “Hey, this is kinda hot.”

Souma huffed and placed a little pressure on the knife. Any more and Kaoru would surely be cut. “You disgrace. Is that what you wished to tell me?”

“Is that what you ‘wish to’ hear?”

Souma didn’t say anything, but he didn’t move either.

“Seriously. Good luck,” Kaoru said. He didn’t quite want the whole experience to end—he kinda liked being pinned to the wall by Souma—but he also didn’t want to die.

Souma slowly pulled the knife away, replacing it somewhere in his costume. “Thank you,” he said, and he whipped around, and Kaoru just barely caught the scent of his shampoo (which was nice and surprisingly fruity, and Kaoru wondered if the rest of Souma smelled like that, too.)

As Souma left to stand closer to the wings, with the rest of his unit, Kaoru retreated to his own unit.

“You look like a man who just discovered his sexuality through a rather unfortunate circumstance,” Rei said, with the ghost of a smirk on his face. “And you can’t deny that because that’s exactly what happened.”

“Hey, you know what?” Kaoru said, but he didn’t really say anything else. As the lights went out on stage, he moved to the newly emptied wings. He had a performance to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, you can find me on [my twitter](twitter.com/mezzosaka)!


End file.
